The present invention relates to Ink Container Assemblies, and more particularly to recyclable ink containers
There is a continuing need for low cost ways to package and ship ink to customers for printing systems and applications.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a recyclable ink container is provided, comprising: an ink bag; a bag cap attached to an opening in the ink bag, the bag cap including a mating surface to mate with a surface of a base, the bag cap including an ink aperture to receive an ink withdrawal device and an air aperture to receive an air input device; and a shell including a side portion substantially perpendicular to the mating surface with at least one projection that extends substantially perpendicular from the side portion at only a section of a perimeter of the side surface.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a recyclable ink container is provided, comprising: an ink bag; a bag cap attached to an opening in the ink bag, the bag cap including a mating surface to mate with a surface of a base, the bag cap including an ink aperture to receive an ink withdrawal device and an air aperture to receive an air input device; and a shell including a side portion substantially perpendicular to the mating surface with at least one slot therein that runs substantially perpendicular to the mating surface so as to allow a projection from a locking nut to move along this slot as the mating surface for the bag cap approaches and mates with the mating surface for the base, and having a lock region in the shell substantially perpendicular to and communicating with the slot to allow the locking nut to be at least partially rotated so that the projection is moved from the slot into the lock region to lock the ink container in place.
In a yet further embodiment of the present invention, an ink container base assembly is provided, comprising: a base with a mating surface; an ink needle and an air needle aligned in parallel and projecting from the mating surface of the base; an at least partially rotatable locking nut moveably attached to the base and positioned to receive a shell of an ink container.
In a yet further embodiment of the present invention, an ink container base assembly is provided, comprising: a base with a mating surface; an ink needle and an air needle aligned in parallel and projecting from the mating surface of the base; an at least partially rotatable locking nut moveably attached to the base and positioned to receive a shell of an ink container, an inner side surface perimeter of the locking nut being substantially perpendicular to the mating surface of the base and having at least one projection that extends substantially perpendicular from the inner side surface perimeter but extends for only a section of the inner side surface perimeter.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for mating a recyclable ink container to an ink container base assembly having a base and an attached locking nut that is at least partially rotatable, comprising: aligning an ink aperture in the ink container to receive an ink withdrawal device projecting from the ink container base assembly and aligning an air aperture in the ink container to receive an air input device projecting from the ink container base assembly, and also aligning at least one projection that extends substantially perpendicular from a side portion of the ink container with a slot in the locking nut on the ink container base assembly, the slot running substantially perpendicular to a mating surface of the base assembly so as to allow the projection to move along the slot as the mating surface for the ink container approaches and mates with the mating surface for the base; mating the ink aperture in the ink container to the ink withdrawal device projecting from the ink container base assembly and mating the air aperture to receive the air input device projecting from the ink container base assembly, and also inserting the projection to move along the slot until the mating surface of the ink container mates with the mating surface of the base assembly; and at least partially rotating the locking nut to lock the ink container to the base assembly.